Miraculous Musical Oneshots
by CrazyBabez
Summary: Everyone keeps breaking into song. Clearly, they have all been watching too many musicals.
1. Mother Knows Best - Tangled

**Father Knows Best**

A/N: So I got some reviews saying what I'm writing is against the rules and you are right. Thank you for pointing it out to me. At first I was angry but I decided to take some time away to decide what I was going to do and I'm glad I did. I finished uni, went back home (leaving my laptop ay uni) and went on holiday for a week. Now I've got my laptop back and have decided to rewrite my stories as stories. It will take some time but I don't want to delete the story so I'm going to replace the chapters as they are rewritten. In the nicest way possible, please stop writing reviews telling me what I've written is wrong I know and I'm working on it, give me a chance. Sorry that was so long.

Adrien's best friend Chloe had just left to go home after visiting Adrien and regaling his with stories about school. They were about her friends, classes and teachers. With every story told Adrien's ache in his stomach grew. He wanted to go to school too and didn't get why he wasn't allowed. At dinner that night, Adrien decided he would ask.

"Dad?" Adrien enquired, this would go over much better if his dad was in a good mood.

"Yes, Adrien?" Gabriel replied.

"Why can't I go to school like Chloe and all the other children?"

"Because I've said you can't."

"But why?" Adrien whined "I just want to make friends and be normal"

"Adrien what I do is for your own good. The reason you can't go to school is to make sure that you have the best education possible and so I can protect you from the dangers in the outside world. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to you."

"What dangers dad? Please travel all over Paris everyday and they are absolutely fine. Why are you so convinced something will happen to me?"

"Because they will use you to get to me; you could be kidnapped for ransom."

"I think that is a little overdramatic dad, plus I have a bodyguard to stop things like that." Adrien is getting a bit sick of all these excuses. "Why won't you tell me the real reason?"

"Because I will not lose you like we lost your mother!" Gabriel has lost the battle within to keep this civilised and now you can hear a pin drop, Adrien was not expecting his dad to say that.

"Dad," Adrien reaches for his father "You aren't going to lose me."

"This conversation is over, Adrien you are not going to school that is the end of it."

Adrien realises he is not going to get his own way so stiffens his posture. As he gets up from the dinner table he replies "Yes, Father." and walks up to his room for the remainder of the night.


	2. I See the Light - Tangled

**I see the Light**

A/N: The song is 'I see the light' from Tangled.

Ladybug is flying over the city, glad to be free of her Marinette responsibilities for the time being. With no akumas, she is able to just wander around the city stopping to greet fans and take photos. She is flying over building when she notices she is on top of the building across from the Agreste mansion. Looking over she sees Adrien is in his bedroom, talking to himself.

 _[Mariette]_

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _[Marinette]_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

Almost as if he can sense her presence he turns towards the window to see Ladybug standing on the building opposite. As quick as he sees her Ladybug hides behind an extractor fan so Adrien can't see her, embarrassed at being caught.

 _[Adrien]_

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I meant to go_

 _[Both]_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _[Adrien]_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _[Both]_

 _And at last i see the light_

 _[Marinette]_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _[Both]_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

Adrien turns, and heads out of his room, as Natalie has just called him to dinner. Ladybug, sensing the coast is clear, comes out from behind the extractor fan and throws her yoyo, heading home.


	3. Kiss the Girl - Little Mermaid

Kiss the Girl

A/N: This scene takes place post-reveal but Marinette and Adrien haven't quite come to grips with knowing their partner's identity. The song is 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid. I was really torn about whether to have Alya and Nino sing this or Plagg and Tikki but I'm quite happy with how this turned out.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting on Marinette's balcony watching the sunset. After revealing their identities to each other things had become slightly awkward although the teens were trying to hang out more so that it was less uncomfortable between them. Tikki and Plagg were huddled together discussing the recent developments between the heroes.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Tikki complained

"Adrien's liked Ladybug for ages; he's afraid of messing it up so he's just doing nothing instead." Plagg explained

"Then it's about time we inject a little romance" Tikki whispered her plan to Plagg. The two kwami began to sing.

 _There you see her_ _  
_ _Sitting there across the way_ _  
_ _She don't got a lot to say_ _  
_ _But there's something about her_ _  
_ _And you don't know why_ _  
_ _But you're dying to try_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ __

 _Yes, you want her_ _  
_ _Look at her, you know you do_ _  
_ _It's possible she wants you, too_ _  
_ _There is one way to ask her_ _  
_ _It don't take a word_ _  
_ _Not a single word_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_ _  
_

The two heroes started leaning into each other before Adrien got too shy and pulled away with a sheepish grin on his face. Marinette just shook her head in exasperation.

 __ _Sing with me now_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _My, oh, my_ _  
_ _Look at the boy too shy_ _  
_ _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Ain't that sad_ _  
_ _Ain't it shame, too bad_ _  
_ _You gonna miss the girl_ _  
_

Mindless chatter filled the silence between the two teens as they tried to put the singing kwamis out of their heads.

 _Now's your moment_ _  
_ _Floating in a blue lagoon_ _  
_ _Boy, you better do it soon_ _  
_ _No time will be better_ _  
_ _She don't say a word_ _  
_ _And she won't say a word_ _  
_ _Until you kiss the girl_ __

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Don't be scared_ _  
_ _You got the mood prepared_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Don't stop now_ _  
_ _Don't try to hide it how_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Float along_ _  
_ _Listen to the song_ _  
_ _The song say kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
_ _Music play_ _  
_ _Do what the music say_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ __

 _You've got to kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Why don't you kiss the girl_ _  
_ _You gotta kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

Both teens leaned in again and it finally seemed like they were about to kiss when the hatch to the balcony opened and Marinette's dad popped his head up startling the two lovebirds.

"Hey Kids! Oh..." Tom at least had the decency to look sheepish "Adrien, someone is here to pick you up."

"Thank you," Adrien turned to Marinette "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" Marinette smiled

"Great! See you tomorrow" Adrien kissed her on the cheek and got up to follow Tom downstairs to where Gorilla was most likely waiting for him.


	4. Slipping Through my Fingers - ABBA

Slipping Through my Fingers

A/N: The song is 'Slipping Through my Fingers' by ABBA, also featured in Mamma Mia (my favourite film). This song gets to me every time, especially now I'm away from home for University.

Sabine was waiting to having breakfast with her only daughter, Marinette. She had put out some croissants, a cold jug of orange juice, and the kettle was boiling in case anyone wanted a hot drink.

Like a hurricane, Marinette sped downstairs into the kitchen grabbed a croissant, kissed her mum's cheek and ran off.

"Bye Mama, I'm meeting Alya before school. See you later!" Marinette yelled behind her, leaving her mother stunned in the kitchen.

Sabine sat down at one of the stools, wondering where all the time had gone. Wasn't it only yesterday Marinette was learning to walk and talk? She's growing up so fast, Sabine thought with a sigh.

 _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

 _Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile_

 _I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

 _And I have to sit down for a while_

 _That feeling that I'm losing her forever_

 _And without really entering her world_

 _I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

 _That funny little girl_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _I try to capture every minute_

 _The feeling in it_

 _Slipping through my fingers_

 _Do I really see what's in her mind?_

 _Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

 _She keeps on growing_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

 _Barely awake I let precious time go by_

 _Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling_

 _And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

 _What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

 _The places I had planned for us to go_

 _Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't_

 _And why, I just don't know_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _I try to capture every minute_

 _The feeling in it_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _Do I really see what's in her mind?_

 _Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

 _She keeps on growing_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

 _And save it from the funny tricks of time_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

 _Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile_

As Tom entered the kitchen Sabine quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes. He immediately noticed her mood and went to comfort her.

"Don't worry darling, she'll be home soon."

"She's growing up so fast," Sabine whispered as she headed downstairs to open the bakery "I'm not ready."


	5. What You Mean to Me - Starstruck

What You Mean to Me

A/N:

Chat Noir has been visiting Marinette quite often for the past few months and they've developed a strong friendship. Unbeknown to the other, the two have fallen in love. Each superhero has struggled with the decision about telling the other their secret identity.

One night, the pair fell asleep on Marinette's bed after watching a film and while sleeping Chat Noir transforms back into Adrien. After several attempts, Plagg is unable to wake Adrien. While looking for a hiding spot, Plagg hears someone whispering his name, a voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Tikki!" Plagg can hardly believe it, that stupid boy has fallen in love with the same girl twice! Tikki motions Plagg over, he flies so fast he almost knocks Tikki over. The two kwamis fell asleep catching up, forgetting about the two teens.

The next morning, Marinette wakes to see Chat is still here from the night before. She goes to wake him but before she can he bolts upright. Before she can scream Adrien has put his hand over her mouth to attempt to prevent her parents coming up and checking on their daughter.

"Please don't scream Princess" Adrien pleads "Do you promise?" Marinette nods and Adrien lowers his hand.

Instead of screaming Marinette starts hitting Adrien. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? You've caused me so much confusion. You've been asking me what i think about YOU! WHY! I think you need to leave." After her rant Marinette opens to the trapdoor to her balcony.

"Princess" Adrien pleads. Marinette just points to the trapdoor.

 _Can't blame you for thinking_

 _That you never really knew me at all_

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

 _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make_

 _That mistake again_

 _You brought me closer_

 _You who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

The stern look fell off Marinette's face as she realised that it wasn't exactly his fault. Sensing she wasn't mad anymore, Adrien moved a bit closer to Marinette.

 _Just know that I'm sorry_

 _I never wanted to make you feel so small_

 _Our story is just beginning_

 _But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah, yeah)_

 _And every time I think of you_

 _I think of how you pushed me through_

 _And show me how much better I could be_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make_

 _That mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me (yeah)_

 _You make me feel like I'm myself_

 _Instead of being someone else_

 _I wanna live that everyday_

 _You say what no one else was saying_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need yeah_

By now, the two teens were stood right in front of each other and Marinette had tears down her face. Adrien reached up to wipe them away

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _So come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

"Sorry," Marinette apologised, "I guess it was just a bit of a surprise."

"More that a bit" Adrien laughed

"You know, I thought it was strange that Adrien was suddenly asking my opinion on Chat Noir all the time."

"To be fair, every time I talked to you about anything else you were a stuttering mess."

"Rude" Marinette laughed "I've got a bit of a surprise for you too." Smiling at Adrien's confused look.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Next thing Marinette knew, Adrien was on the floor, out cold.


	6. Did I Mention - Descendents

**Did I mention?**

A/N: Please look up the clip for this song because that is what I imagine happening here

After beating an akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir were harassed by the usual reporters; then something unusual happened: Chat Noir grabbed a microphone and shouted into the crowd.

"Give me an L!"

The crowd looked quite confused but shouted back to the hero.

"Give me an A!"

"Give me a D!"

"Give me a Y!"

"Give me a B!"

"Give me a U!"

"Give me a G!"

"What does that spell?"

The crowd shouted back "LADYBUG!"

 _Did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you._

 _And did I mention..._

 _There's nothing I can do,_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you, everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Hey!)_

 _That's okay_

 _(Hey!)_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done; you got me down on my knees._

 _Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (RIDICULOUS)_

 _Just (RIDICULOUS)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well did i mention..._

 _That im in love with you_

 _And did i mention..._

 _There's nothing i can do_

 _And did i happen to say_

 _I dream of you, everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey, hey_

 _Yeah!_

 _If that's okay_

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

' _Cause if you're heart just inst in it, I don't know what I'd do_

 _Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (RIDICULOUS)_

 _Just (RIDICULOUS)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Meow!_

 _Alright!_

 _Alright!_

 _Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

 _It's (RIDICULOUS)_

 _Just (RIDICULOUS)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

Thankfully, for her, Ladybug's earrings starting beeping meaning that she couldn't reply to the renewed urgency from the crowd.


End file.
